


thanks for nothing.

by fuenciado



Series: Drabbles [3]
Category: Of Mice & Men (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 08:21:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1259473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuenciado/pseuds/fuenciado





	thanks for nothing.

thanks for everything. thanks for those times you’d stay awake until odd times in the morning talking to me and i’d thank you with kisses and cuddles. thanks for those times you’d plan days out for us when you knew i was working far too hard on something. thanks for putting up with me and my neediness and always cuddling when i asked you. thanks for not minding my hands in your hair (i’ve always had a strange curiosity over ginger hair) even when i’d mess it up and you’d spend the next while in front of the mirror fixing it. thanks for cuddling me when i had nightmares and comforting me when i woke up in a cold sweat and dealing with my late night brainstorming sessions (and bringing me coffee from the place downtown no matter the hour because you knew that’s what i liked best). thanks for being there for me and letting me be there for you. thanks for the times we spent together and the times we spent apart (still connected by something or another — skype calls or text message or whatever else we could find). thanks for it all.

thanks for everything. thanks for ripping my heart out in the least painful way possible. thanks for ending it with a simple “i’ve found someone else.” thanks for taking away the brown eyes that brought a smile to my face and the dumb humour that left my sides sore from laughter. thanks for taking away your smile which in turn took away mine. thanks for doing what you did to me even though you said you never would. thanks for picking me back up only to throw me down again. thanks for leaving me in the way you first found me. thanks for making my favourite shows (which i used to share with you) seem so boring (without your annoying commentary). thanks for taking your things from my apartment and leaving it empty. thanks for your scent leaving my pillows to never return and your body leaving my arms to never be felt again. thanks for turning my frown into a smile only to turn it back again and thanks for turning my tears into laughter then tearing that away. thanks for nothing.

\- austin


End file.
